sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulanti
Fulanti is a sport that evolved on the planet Valdis in the Malan Coalition. Originally it had religious significance but over time it has lost this. It is the national sport of the Malan Coalition. Origins The Fulanti are a legendary species from Valdis. Haecomus legends, as well as a few ancient Thune records, mention the barbarous, animalistic Fulanti. Archaeological records are sketchy on the details, but have confirmed that the Fulanti were another race present on Valdis. It is theorized that they were also Sargothi creations like the Haecomus. Whatever the truth was, the Fulanti play an important part in Haecomus folklore. Fulanti evolved out of rituals that recreated the ancient struggles over resources between tribes of Haecomus and Fulanti in the Varican rainforests. Fulanti evolved over time from ritual to sport over the centuries. It first travelled westward to Dracmoor where it maintained some of its religious significance, and later spread south to the coast, where it did not. Thune on the frontiers of Varica adopted the game as well. From there it eventually traveled to Karski, Karagarada and Sikkri, where the Thune added their own flare to the game and wrote down the first set of codified rules. Fulanti has continued to grow in popularity and has become the most popular and widely played game in the Coalition. Natural players, Dracmoorian-Thune took to the game with enthusiasm. The Passauni have found their own particular niche in the world of Fulanti. Even hardcore Dansk field teams, and one, the Curkag, regularly makes it to the All Coalition Cup. Other Coalition races have adopted the sport as well, though they haven't developed as quickly as the Dracmoorian-Thune and Passauni. Today, there are thousands of registered teams and dozens of leagues spanning every world of the Coalition. In the last forty years, the game has even jumped to other major powers. Small human and Peregrine leagues have existed since before the the 5th ISW. Several small Markann Leagues compete in the space between, the largest of which is based out of Vista-owned Shaltar Station. So far, the Stilor have proved to be the most adaptable race outside of the Coalition's borders. The All Coalition Fulanti Commission is attempting to break into new markets with possible expansions into Sancordian, Herclux, Stytrian, and Cydridian space. Rules Rules differ depending on the league. Leagues covering species and terrain radically different than those of Valdis. The following rules are those followed by the All Coalition Fulanti Commission which runs the All Coalition Cup and Galactic Fulanti Cup. 1. Fulanti teams are to be composed of no less than thirty members and no more than sixty. These members can be of any race in any mixture they see fit. 2. Fulanti players are to wear protective gear that must protect the head, neck, joints, groin, and other vulnerable and vital areas. Races with natural weaponry considered unsportsmanlike or dangerous must have specially made protection to protect their opponents from injury. Players are also equipped with Fulanti sticks, which may be any size up to six feet for the shaft, and one foot in length and eight inches in width for the net. 3. Fulanti is to be played on a field of no more than 600 meters in width and 200 meters in width and no less than 400 meters in length and 100 meters in width. 4. The Fulanti field may be of any terrain the owner wishes, within the bounds of reason. Grounds that are inherently dangerous should not be used under any circumstances. 5. There are three positions in Fulanti: Defenders, Interceptors, and Forwards. a. The Defender's role is to defend their team's ball. b. The Interceptor's role is to prevent their opponent's Forwards from crossing the field and to protect their Forwards from their opponents Interceptors. c. The Forward's role is to steal their opponent's ball and return it to the location of their ball. 6. Players start on either side of the field within 100 meters of their edge. In the center of their side, there is a 25x25 meter square in which they can deploy their ball. Up to 20 players may be deployed at any given time, in any combination of players and sticks. 7. The game begins when the referee rings his bell. 8. A point is scored when one side's ball makes it to their side's ball deployment area. 9. The game is divided into three periods of thirty minutes each. After thirty minutes, unless one side has possession of their opponent's ball, the period ends. If not, the period ends when either one side scores or the ball is returned. 10. If the score is tied at the end of the third period, a fourth may be played. Fifth and further periods may be played, but it is tradition after the fourth or fifth periods, providing both teams have played honourably, for the captains to agree to a draw. 11. Light striking with the Fulanti stick, or hard striking with any part of the body is allowed within the bounds of reason. Strikes to vital parts of the body are frowned upon, as are any strikes meant to do permanent harm to another player. Strikes that show finesse over brute force, such as tripping an opposing player with one's stick, are particularly favoured, as they prevent players from being an immediate threat without doing them undo harm. Major Tournaments The All Coalition Cup Every two Valdian years a grand tournament is held for the top teams in the Coalition. Smaller tournament are held to see which team will represent each region, planet, and foreign country with a recognized league. The best 32 of these teams are chosen to compete in a tournament that spans five worlds. The Galactic Fulanti Cup Every four years national teams are invited to play in the Galactic Fulanti Cup. Teams play each other in a round-robin system. The best four teams will advance to face each other in a series of three games. Victory in two games allows a team to move on to the finals. There, they will play a further three games. The third game in the finals is played even if a team has already won two games.